Confesiones
by BlueValkyrie
Summary: Las confesiones son los sentimientos mas profundos que se llevan en el corazón, que sucede cuando esas palabras son dichas a la persona equivocada? un oneshot de Riku y Roxas tras nuestra linda Naminé


_**Kingdom Hearts: Confesiones**_

Era el ultimo día de clases para Riku el joven de ojos verdes y cabello plateado en la preparatoria, algo absorto en sus pensamientos guardaba sus útiles en la mochila cuando un par de voces conocidas lo hicieron reaccionar

-Ya terminaste!?- le pregunto una joven pelirroja de ojos azul violeta que entro al solitario salón donde él se encontraba

-Pensé que ya estarías en la entrada de la escuela esperándonos- dijo un joven de cabello castaño picudo el cual se mantenía parado asomándose por la puerta

- Kairi, Sora! me toco hacerme cargo del salón- les respondió

-Tu siempre tan responsable teehee!...- sonrió Kairi divertida, la cual recibió un leve coscorrón por parte de su amigo de ojos verdes

-En tu ultimo día y te dejan esas tareas!!!- exclamo el joven de cabello castaño muy asombrado 

-Sora! el que sea mi ultimo día no quiere decir que se deben pasar por alto las responsabilidades-

La conversación se torno un poco larga al respecto ya que Sora no aceptaba el que las cosas fueran así, siendo que ya no volverían los alumnos del ultimo grado, de pronto habilidosamente Kairi cambio la conversación, por una que dejo pasmado al chico de cabello picudo

-Y le vas a decir tus sentimientos a la chica que te gusta Riku???- pregunto con algo de malicia la pelirroja y sin dejar de verlo para notar alguna reacción, algo difícil de conseguir en todo los años que llevaban de conocerse 

-QUE???- grito Sora -A Riku le gusta una chica!???-

-Por supuesto que si tonto!- exclamo molesta Kairi acercándose al anonadado muchacho

Mientras Riku los veía discutir, reía sutilmente, pensando, el como iba a extrañar estas situaciones y a sus amigos de infancia con quienes siempre convivía, la salida de la preparatoria le tenia destinado otro lugar de aprendizaje en la siguiente ciudad, aunque sabia que podría venirlos a visitar no seria lo mismo

-Bueno niños! ya vamonos o se nos hará tarde- se colgó su mochila y con firmeza los saco a empujones del salón, dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta y mientras lo hacia dio un largo suspiro

Sora y Kairi continuaban discutiendo pero ya por cosas triviales, Riku al notarlo tan solo sacudió su cabeza

-No tienen remedio- dijo para si

-Chicos! aun no se van? espérennos por favor!!!-

Alcanzaron a escuchar los tres muchachos antes de ponerse en camino a la salida

-Vamos Naminé!- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules afuera de la puerta del tercer salón 

-Roxas espérame!- le respondió una joven rubia de ojos azules violeta, que con dificultad trataba de llevar su mochila y un bolso sencillo pero pesado que dejaba ver útiles para dibujar

Riku sin ser notado por su par de amigos de infancia ya estaba cercas de los jóvenes rubios, justo a tiempo de tomar el bolso de Naminé que estaba por caérsele 

-Ay no mi bolso!- exclamo la rubia al sentir que se deslizaba por su brazo, tan solo logro cerrar los ojos para no ver el regadero de materiales que seguramente se produciría

-Naminé!? no se tiro nada Riku sostuvo tu bolso- dijo Roxas

La rubia con lentitud abrió los ojos, para en efecto darse cuenta de que él sostenía con su mano derecha el bolso, esperando que ella sacara su brazo para poder llevarlo

-Gracias Riku! por un momento imagine todo regado y roto en el suelo-

-De nada- respondió el joven de ojos verdes -Tan solo me gustaría saber como le haces para llevar y traer todos los días este bolso tan pesado-

-Son de esos casos sin resolver!- explico Kairi que estaba a unos pasos de ellos seguido de Sora -Bueno como es el ultimo día de clases de Riku, espero no se les haya olvidado que lo llevaríamos al centro de la ciudad a festejarlo verdad!?-

-Chicos no es necesario en serio- dijo con modestia el festejado

-Yo les dije bien que a él no le gustan este tipo de cosas- sentencio Roxas

-Pero... este fue su ultimo día, la semana que sigue no vendrá a la escuela por hacer los tramites para su ingreso a la universidad- comento Naminé

-De acuerdo vamos a comer- acepto el joven de ojos verdes con un suspiro

Sora y Kairi iban adelante en la fila platicando, ocasionalmente lo hacían con Roxas y Naminé, que iban tras de ellos dos, si la conversación lo ameritaba, al final Riku atento los seguía, riendo muchas veces de lo que los cuatro chicos platicaban

Hasta que nuevamente Kairi saco el tema de que a Riku le gustaba una personita, el joven de cabello plateado aludía el interrogatorio, pero debes en cuando volteaba disimuladamente a ver a la joven rubia, Naminé quien al escuchar el tema se puso algo inquieta incluso hasta preocupada

-Pero no puedo creer que a Riku le guste una chica!- exclamaba Sora atónito

-Obvio que le tenia que gustar una chica si no seria "raro"!- dijo Roxas enfatizando la ultima palabra

-HAHAHA!!!- Kairi se ataco de la risa por como dio a entender el comentario el rubio

-Gracias chicos yo se que me "quieren"- respondió Riku ofendido con sus ojos cerrados y la vena de su frente saltada

La conversación fue terminada gracias a que llegaron a su lugar favorito de reunión, un centro de entretenimiento con arcades de muchos tipos que a su vez contaba con un área de comidas, al entrar Sora fue corriendo hacia una de las maquinas de baile, muy animado le dijo a Roxas quien siempre aceptaba los "retos" 

Por su parte Naminé, Kairi y Riku le dijeron al encargado que se sentarían en la mesa de costumbre, para que les llevara los refrigerios que siempre pedían, a excepción de los del par que seguían jugando en la maquina

-Esos dos se parecen demasiado- dijo Kairi mientras llevaba un pedazo de fresa a su boca del pastel que había pedido

-Pues no son los únicos, tu y Naminé también se parecen- comento Riku al ver que la chica rubia comía la fresa de la misma forma que su amiga de infancia

-No es verdad!- dijeron al unísono ambas chicas

Algo que hizo reír a carcajadas al chico de ojos verdes, la pelirroja sonrojada inflo sus mejillas molesta, Naminé avergonzada tan solo volteo la mirada que sin querer fue a parar en la dirección de Roxas, esto le hizo subir un poco mas el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, así que de nueva cuenta volteo la mirada a otra parte esta vez Riku estaba en su campo de visión, impidiendo que el color rojo desapareciera 

Los dos chicos seguían compitiendo en el videojuego, iban empatados y no querían quedar de esa forma, pero Sora cansado se puso algo hambriento, así que le grito al encargado que le sirviera lo de siempre, el señor asintió 

-Vamos Roxas me muero de hambre-

-Eres un glotón!- pero el estomago de Roxas gruño de acuerdo con lo que había dicho el joven de cabello castaño

-HAHAHA! tu también tienes hambre!-

-Cállate vamos a comer- Roxas hizo un ademán con su mano que entendió a la perfección el encargado del lugar, ambos chicos se pusieron en camino de la mesa 

-Pensamos que nunca les daría hambre- dijo Riku tomando el ultimo trago de su refresco

Los cinco chicos platicaron por largo rato, de cosas triviales, Kairi trato de sacar el tema de la chica nuevamente pero con la astucia que siempre a caracterizado a Riku, se adelantaba cambiando el tema de una manera tan sutil que solo Naminé notaba, el tiempo paso volando, así que decidieron que seria todo por ese día

-Chicos es hora de irnos, ya es tarde- dijo terminantemente el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras se paraba de la silla

Naminé con rapidez trato de arreglar las cosas de su bolso dejando caer un cuaderno de dibujo, Riku se dio cuenta, sin pensarlo se agacho a tomarlo, pero no había sido el único, Roxas también por inercia trato de recogerlo para su dueña

-Muchas gracias-

-De nada- respondió Riku pero Roxas fue quien le dio el cuaderno a la rubia

Salieron del establecimiento, Kairi seguía insistiendo en que Riku debía declarársele ya que la universidad a la que asistiría estaba del otro lado en la siguiente ciudad, al escuchar el comentario de la pelirroja todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, ya que ese día, en ese mismo instante era el ultimo que pasarían todos juntos 

-Aunque vaya a estudiar a la siguiente ciudad vendré a visitarlos, no se preocupen- dijo con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlos

Pero continuaron algo desanimados, cuando se percataron de que ya habían llegado a la esquina, el lugar donde sus caminos se dividirían, Kairi dio la vuelta, abalanzándose contra el joven de cabello plateado para abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas

-Kairi! tranquila o Sora se pondrá celoso-

-No importa!- dijo ella sin dejar se abrazarlo -Me llamas antes de irte ok!?-

-Por supuesto!- 

Riku volteo a ver a su amigo de infancia que tan solo cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza, viendo con emotividad la escena, sin sentir los celos que él había comentado, ya que sabia el cariño que Kairi sentía por él

Sora y Roxas le dieron un apretón de manos deseándole lo mejor, mientras que Naminé con algo de dificultad le ofreció su mano, Riku la tomo con suavidad y delicadeza, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa

-SORA!- grito Kairi asustando a todos 

-WOAH! que pasa Kairi!?- el joven de cabello color castaño dio unos pasos hacia atrás muy asustado por culpa de su amiga, volteaba rápidamente su cabeza viendo a todos lados

-El disco lo trajiste verdad!?-

-Es cierto tu debes traerlo Sora- volteo con rapidez Roxas acusando a su compañero

-Si aquí lo tengo!- busco con dedicación en su mochila hasta que después de unos minutos apareció una bolsita de papel, impresa con varios colores y logotipos de una tienda reconocida de música

El chico de ojos verdes se sorprendió, al tomar en sus manos la bolsita, para sacar de ella un disco compacto de su grupo favorito

-Es nuestro regalo!- dijo Kairi muy orgullosa cuando fue interrumpida

-El regalo es por parte de ellos, yo no tuve dinero para ayudar en la compra del disco- dijo con tristeza Naminé

-No importa- dijo el rubio -tu nos acompañaste a comprarlo, además fuiste tu quien lo escogió! por su puesto que eres parte- puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para animarla

Riku quedo aun mas sorprendido al escuchar que ella había sido la que escogió el disco, pero no entendía como se había enterado de que precisamente ese no lo tenia

-Gracias a todos! muchas gracias- guardo el disco en su mochila, para despedirse nuevamente de ellos

Kairi y Naminé tomaron una dirección ya que ambas viven por el mismo rumbo, igualmente pasaría con Roxas y Sora, siendo él, el único que no vive "cercas" de ninguno de sus amigos, camino con lentitud por la acera pensando en las palabras de su amiga de infancia sobre declarársele a la niña que le gustaba

-Pero... dudo que ella sienta algo por mi- dijo con pesar para si, se detuvo, cerro los ojos y suspiro

-Riku espera!-

-Roxas!?- dio media vuelta para darse cuenta de que lo había seguido corriendo, el rubio se detuvo apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, con dificultad trataba de respirar, por lo agitado que se encontraba

-Que sucede!?- pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes que saco una lata de refresco de su mochila la cual le ofreció

Roxas la acepto, ya un poco mejorado, comenzó a beber, un largo silencio prosiguió, cuando ambos trataron de romper el hielo al mismo tiempo

-Que pasa Roxas?-

-Puedo acompañarte Riku?-

Caminaron juntos por largo tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, su relación de amistad era un poco mas complicada que la que llevaba con Sora

-Sabes... es que yo...- decía con mucha dificultad -pues... me gusta alguien...-

-Lo siento Roxas pero no soy de ese tipo- respondió divertido pero con malicia el chico de cabello plateado

Roxas muy molesto salto para darle un coscorrón a Riku en la cabeza por su comentario, pero fue hábilmente esquivado

-No me refiero a ti!- respondió molesto el rubio

-Lo siento- se disculpo tratando de ahogar una risilla

-Quien me gusta es...- trago saliva no sabia si decirlo o no -Naminé...- lo cual termino diciendo en voz baja 

-QUE!?-

Riku había alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente el nombre, pero su sorpresa fue tanta que lo grito en voz alta, fue callado rápidamente por el muchacho de ojos azules, que tapo su boca con ambas manos

-Naminé... es la chica que me gusta...- volvió a repetir sonrojado al máximo, volteando el rostro, ya que imaginaba que Riku se burlaría de el

-Porque me dices esto a mi!?- pregunto entristecido

-Es que si le comento a Sora... seguramente le dirá a Kairi y no me va a dejar en paz…-

-Tienes muchas razón...-

-Mira como estuvo, todo el tiempo insistiendo en que te le declararas a la chica que te gusta-

A la mente de Riku se vino la imagen de una alegre Naminé siempre sonriente y dibujando, la cual tan solo repetía su nombre, en eso su visión cambio era de ambos rubios, conviviendo de una manera en la que él, tal vez nunca podría hacerlo con ella

-Naminé es un chica muy especial...- dijo con la mirada obscurecida por el fleco de su cabello plateado 

-Mucho hehehe...- Roxas rió nervioso e inquieto, sus manos sudaban después de haberle contado algo tan personal, froto sus palmas contra su pantalón para que volvieran a estar secas -ya no te detengo... tan solo... bueno... necesitaba contárselo a alguien...-

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, ni a ella-

Roxas busco entre su ropa hasta que saco de su pantalón una notita, la cual puso en la mano de Riku

-Y esto?-

-Naminé me dijo que te lo diera, suerte! espero que entres a la universidad que escogiste-

El joven rubio dejo a Riku cabizbajo tras tal confesión, su mirada y corazón se obscurecieron a causa de la tristeza, pero aun así apretaba con fuerza la nota que ella le había mandado, quería tener la esperanza de que solo tal vez ella podría corresponderle sus sentimientos

Pero imágenes de ellos dos juntos, Naminé y Roxas, era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza, haciendo mas pesada la tristeza de su alma

-Ya llegue!- abrió la puerta de su solitaria casa, tan solo fue recibido por una fría, helada y solitaria brisa

Saco el disco compacto que sus amigos le acaban de regalar, para después lanzar por el aire su mochila hacia el sofá mas grande de la sala, sin caer donde su dueño había previsto, azotando con fuerza en el piso dejando escuchar un estruendoso sonido

-AAAH! No me asustes!!!-

-Naminé!!! Que haces aquí???- dijo exaltado Riku volteando rápidamente a la puerta donde la chica, mantenía apretados sus ojos cerrados y tapaba sus oídos con las manos después del fuerte golpe que había dado la mochila contra el suelo, apoyado en sus pies se encontraba su libreta de dibujo, la cual el y Roxas le habían ayudado a recoger hace un rato

-Vine a traer tu regalo! Acaso Roxas no te dio la nota que te mande???-

Riku saco de la bolsa de su camisa la notita, la cual desdoblo y efectivamente decía 

_Riku: __  
__Tan solo dejo las cosas en mi casa para irte a visitar y llevarte tu regalo. __  
__Naminé_

El chico de ojos verdes la invito a pasar, ambos se sentaron en la sala, platicaron un largo rato recordando anécdotas que solo les habían pasado a ellos dos, de pronto el tema de conversación fue Roxas, Naminé hablaba muy animada sobre él, sin percatarse de que a Riku, le dolía en el alma, la forma en la que se expresaba sobre el rubio

Se levanto para ofrecerle algo de beber, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era

-Ya van a ser las 9 de la noche! creo que será mejor que regrese a mi casa-

-Te acompaño! no puedo permitir que te vayas sola-

-Riku! no soy tan débil como aparento... se cuidarme sola- aclaro ella

-Lo se, pero... aun así no puedo permitirlo-

Se dirigió a la puerta para tomar las llaves de su casa y abrir la puerta, en eso ella se acerco a él con la libreta abierta en sus manos

-Se que no es mucho pero este dibujo es para ti... Muchas felicidades por haber terminado la preparatoria!-

Riku vio atentamente el dibujo, era un bella composición de ellos cinco, en el viaje de vacaciones de verano que hicieron a Destiny Island, Sora y Roxas estaban sentados en el árbol de frutas paopu, Kairi y ella sentadas debajo de ellos en la arena, Riku de pie a su lado, en la parte de abajo del dibujo, había escrito la leyenda que se contaba sobre la misteriosa fruta

-Gracias es un lindo detalle- sonrió radiantemente en forma de agradecimiento, que la hizo sentirse tan feliz, que sus ojos brillaban -deja lo guardo en mi recamara, vuelvo enseguida-

Subió rápidamente para dejar el dibujo encima de su escritorio, tumbando un par de libros que no había apilado bien, con lo sucedido noto que tenia una libreta de dibujo que había comprado especialmente para ella, así que la tomo en sus manos para entregársela 

_-_Bueno será ahora o nunca_-_ pensó, tal vez ella no le correspondería, pero... y si le correspondía!? siempre se arriesgaba, porque no iba a hacerlo ahora

Salieron de su casa, pero curiosamente el trayecto fue tan corto, a unas cuantas casas antes de llegar a la de ella, Riku se detuvo, le ofreció la libreta la cual ella acepto con mucho gusto

-Gracias! en comparación con el horrible regalo que te di- dijo un poco triste

-No digas eso, tu regalo es el mejor que me han dado, en serio!-

El silencio hizo acto de aparición, pero Riku decidió alejarlo, sin embargo Naminé le gano rompiéndolo de forma brusca

-Roxas...- bajo la mirada puesto que no quería ver la reacción de Riku al contarle -me confeso que yo le...-

-Gustas...- termino él la frase

Naminé levanto la mirada asombrada, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, como era posible que Riku supiera

-Me lo acaba de decir hace unas horas- le dio la espalda a la chica que mas le gustaba, sentía que ya la había perdido -Roxas es un buen chico, tiene muchas cualidades hehehe...- rió nervioso -aunque no recuerdo una de momento... pero! se que podría hacerte muy feliz- esas palabras salieron de su boca con todo el dolor de su corazón

-Riku ahí un problema a mi no me gusta él...- dijo ella abrazando con fuerza la libreta que le acababa de dar -no estoy segura pero... a mi no me gusta nadie de momento...-

El escucharla, le volvió la vida al muchacho de ojos verdes, aun tendría una oportunidad, pensó que lo mejor seria no revelarle sus sentimientos, para no confundirla o presionarla, se acerco a ella para dejarla ahora si en la puerta de su casa, se despidió agitando su mano, pero ella corrió a abrazarle sollozando, Riku quería estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas pero tan solo acaricio con suavidad su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente

-No llores, vendré a visitarte, lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa forzada ya que también se había entristecido al saber que ahora no la vería tan seguido como antes -mi princesa...- termino la frase en un susurro que la rubia alcanzo a escuchar 

-Cuídate mucho y si puedes mándame correos electrónicos a diario, de acuerdo!?- lagrimas aun caían de su rostro, le dolía tanto como a él despedirse, Riku con delicadeza las seco

-Lo haré... hasta pronto...- 

Al día siguiente muy temprano, se encontraba en la estación del tren listo para partir a su nueva vida, ya que si había sido aceptado en la universidad, para su suerte unos familiares viven en dicha ciudad así que se hospedaría un tiempo con ellos mientras encontraba un lugar propio, el altavoz dio las instrucciones a los pasajeros, se trataba de la línea que él tomaría

-Bueno ya es hora- tomo su equipaje pero fue detenido por sus amigos antes de abordar el tren -que hacen todos aquí!- exclamo sorprendido

-No pensabas irte sin despedirte verdad!- sentencio Kairi mientras lo acusaba con su dedo índice directo al rostro

-Anoche te fui a visitar pero no estabas- dijo deprimido Sora, tanto que de sus ojos quisieron salir unas lagrimitas, él se acerco y le dio un suave zape en la cabeza, para después abrazarlo

-Lo siento, tuve que salir- dicho esto la mirada de Riku fue en busca de Naminé quien estaba tras de ellos

Naminé mostraba algo de tristeza en su rostro, pero rápidamente le brindo una alegre sonrisa, la mejor que le hubiera dedicado antes, para desearle un buen viaje

El altavoz anuncio la salida de la línea, así que se despidió con rapidez de todos, pero antes de subir abrazo bruscamente a Roxas y le dijo al oído

-Te la encargo mucho...-

-Eh!?-

Roxas no entendió muy bien a que se referiría ya que él había saltado al tren que lentamente comenzó a moverse, los cuatro chicos corrieron por el anden hasta perderlo de vista, Sora tomo la mano de Kairi para regresar mientras que Naminé tenia juntas sus manos a la altura de su pecho

Al verla parada viendo atenta en la dirección en la que el tren había partido llevandose a Riku, fue cuando Roxas entendió las palabras que él le había dicho, se acerco a ella y paso su brazo derecho hasta el hombro derecho de ella para animarla

-Lo volveremos a ver...-

-Claro que si, es nuestro amigo!- dijo ella

Ambos rubios voltearon para seguir a sus otros dos amigos y salir de la estación

FIN

Hola de nuevo! Aquí otro Oneshot el cual esta dedicado a mis dos lindisimas amigas que son mi inspiración al momento de escribir algo referente a Kingdom Hearts, Gabi y Freya (las quiero mucho mis niñas)

En esta ocasión toco el turno a nuestros tres personajes mas queridos, o con los cuales nos llegamos a identificar un poco, espero que les haya gustado ya que no es tan triste como el anterior hehehe, disculpen pero soy muy muy dramática… nos leemos pronto en algún otro fic ya sea de KH o de otra serie bye!

Por ultimo los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de las compañías SquareEnix y Disney


End file.
